


Five Things Daniel is Allergic To

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Five Things:  SG-1 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SG1-Five-Things on 04-13-2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Daniel is Allergic To

1\. His assistant's perfume: she's a nice lady, and a hard worker, but she wears some sort of perfume that reminds Daniel of bug spray. It smells cheap and by mid afternoon she smells like a one of those sticky bug strips you hang from ceilings. Not only does her perfume smell bad, it makes Daniel sneeze and his eyes water constantly whenever she's in close proximity.  
The situation was fixed before Daniel could pull her aside and politely tell her to abstain from the fragrances in the workplace. She sent Daniel an email, asking who would be rude enough to leave her a Post-It on her desk that said she smelled like the Orkin man. Daniel really had no idea but replied in an email that he would look into it. She replied never mind, she took the hint, thank you very much.  
2\. Artificial Sweeteners: Sam once brought him a tall glass of Coke with plenty of ice. There was something wrong with the air conditioner in the mountain and until it was fixed, the entire staff of the SGC was sweltering in 80 degree temperatures. So Sam, being sweet as always, knew Daniel was hard at work in his office and figured he needed a break. She brought him a Diet Coke, which Daniel didn't realize until he drank half the glass. He missed an important meeting because he was tied up in the bathroom. Later, after his gut calmed down, he thanked an apologetic Sam for at least thinking of him, but iced coffee would do in the future.  
3\. Cold Weather: not that he was really allergic to it, but it did make him miserable, so he might as well be allergic to it. A quick trip to planet P35-011 made Daniel realize how much he really, truly hated the cold. An ice storm had hit the planet out of nowhere and SG-1 found themselves days away from the 'gate. They were able to gate out four days later, Daniel so miserable from the cold his joints ached. Janet had him stay in the infirmary overnight just to make sure the slight cough he had didn't turn into anything worse. She bundled Daniel up in blankets but that still didn't warm him. Warmth finally came to him, in the middle of the night, when a certain General quietly slid under the covers with him and held him until Daniel didn't feel cold anymore.  
4\. Jack's Fingerless Gloves: the synthetic material made him itch. In certain…delicate placed of his body he actually broke out in a rash. One of Daniel's most embarrassing moments was having to face Janet after a red, itchy rash showed up on Daniel's ass after SG-1's trip to planet whatever-the-hell, Daniel really couldn't remember because the only thing memorable (other than the rash) about the planet was Jack grabbing double handfuls of Daniel's bare ass with his fingerless gloves, holding on for dear life as Daniel thrust deeply into him on their last night off-world. Jack quite wearing them shortly thereafter, saying they got in the way.  
5\. Vicodin: some genius on Janet's staff misread Daniel's chart and gave him a dose while he was in the infirmary recovering from a sprained back from tripping over a book in his office. When Jack made it out of his meeting to go visit his clumsy archeologist, he found Daniel propped up in bed looking decidedly green. Jack parked himself on the edge of Daniel's bed, trying to get Daniel to look at him. Daniel raised his head and promptly threw up all over Jack, all over himself, and all over the floor.  
"All right, who gave Daniel Vicodin?" Jack yelled, holding the still retching Daniel.  
It seemed forever, but eventually Daniel got over his nausea and Janet's staff quickly got their patient cleaned up while Janet apologized profusely to the puke covered Jack.  
After Jack showered (Daniel's breakfast ended up in his hair) and changed he went back to visit Daniel again, who was propped up in bed, humming something familiar.  
"Ah, looks like they gave you the good stuff," commented Jack, parking himself on he edge of Daniel's bed, taking one of his hands and linking their fingers together.  
Daniel looked at Jack, totally stoned. "'I dreamt about you last night, and I fell out of bed twice,'" Daniel sang quietly. "'You can, pin and mount me, like a butterfly'". Daniel closed his eyes sleepily.  
"Okay," Jack agreed, dropping a kiss on Daniel's cheek. "As long as you don't puke".


End file.
